Line Of Sight
by lovingthis
Summary: Freak accidents in the workplace can have disastrous effects. Becker is about to find out how low someone can possibly go while still living. How will he cope when his accident affects part of him he will never be able to heal? Finished! Sequel to follow.
1. Chapter 1

This was started last... Thursday when andrewleepotts asked me to write up a little plot bunny that had hopped along! (Who am I to say no?)

So, while being pretty ill- yay...- and off work - a real yay this time- I started to write!

Here we are my dear readers, a little angsty Becker coming right up.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Jess attacked her keyboards with the ferocity she always displayed when her job got serious. Opening all communication devices she started relaying her information.<p>

"Attention all staff. Anomaly alert. Patching co-ordinates to all ARC vehicles. Thirty-six buildings in a mile radius, mean height twenty one meters. Mostly apartment blocks. some business, namely a couple of news agents and a shopping complex in process."

"_I'm right there."_

"Becker?"

The soldier was running late for work, an emergency he had said. So what on earth was he doing on the other side of town? There were no hospitals, he didn't live there, none of his family lived there- as far as Jess was aware. A girlfriend maybe? The idea tore at her.

But if it was important to Becker she should cut him some slack. The last thing he needed was some other girl acting possessively over him.

"That's a bad idea. Wait until everyone else is there. ETA is ten minutes."

"_Relax, Jess. I have my black box, a couple of EMD's, a hand held anomaly detector __**and**__ an anomaly closer here."_

"Okay. Be careful. And watch out for puddles. It's been raining today."

Jess mentally groaned as she heard a chuckle from whoever was stood behind her and her head filled with the image of Becker raising an eyebrow from behind the wheel of his ARC vehicle.

-/-

In reality, the man was opening the back door to said vehicle and smiling indulgently at the voice in his ear. There was something about the way Jess said those little protective comments that he found irresistibly cute. Placing a bag in the floor compartment, Becker picked up his pace, jumped into the front seat and started around the corner to the anomaly location. It was the shopping complex which was still a building site, luckily abandoned for the rainy day.

It didn't take long to get inside. But there was problem that was still present with the hand held anomaly detecting devices, although it showed longitude and latitude, it neglected altitude. In short, simple, words, He didn't have the faintest clue what floor it was on.

The first floor was a vast empty expanse. Becker could see all of it from the moment he entered. From gaps in the ceiling he could guess where the shops, main walkways and escalators were going to be once the project was complete. It was a huge area but there was no glow to alert him to an anomaly so he went straight for the next floor. The second was trickier, large quantities of building materials were placed haphazardly around the area and it was near impossible to see. Making his was to the back of the site and looking up Becker noted a set of railings hanging from the high ceiling, the advantage of height could save him a lot of time.

Walking along a railing, hung a good twelve feet above the third floor, Becker kept his eyes open for the anomaly. Taking in his surroundings he noted that absence of metal rattling. The anomaly wasn't in that area. It was while he was there that he happened to squint into the darkness below. He knew it wasn't necessary to look, anomalies aren't _that_ hard to see, but some instinct had him searching.

When his eyes focused to the task, Becker wished with every bone in his body that Matt was next to him. Or Abby or Connor. Anyone who could tell him what the things were below him and how he could get them down.

There was a swarm. There was not other way of describing it, it wasn't like the beetle invasion, not as massive by half. But the creatures looked mean. Halfway between the size of a medium dog and a cat, their scaly bodies rustled against one another as they idly moved and the size of the claws at the ends of their feet were enough to make Becker back pace. Fast.

Were they like Sid and Nancy? If he picked one up and it squealed would the other's come?

Did he _want_ to pick one up?

He cursed himself as he walked carefully away. He was using one hand to hold onto the Closing Device and one to hold the Detector. The EMD was strapped over his shoulder but useless.

"Jess? Please tell me you can get me to the anomaly."

"_I can get you to the anomaly."_

"You're lying aren't you."

"_Sorry, Becker. I'm trying to get into any security cameras. But it's a building site! Their security isn't that tight, they have a couple of cameras here and there but I doubt there will be anything of use."_

Thirty seconds later there was a shout of triumph in his ear.

"_I've got you! No sign of the anomaly though."_

"Well at least we all know where I am."

"_No need for the sarcasm, Becker."_

Becker was too caught up in the slight banter between them to pay full attention to his surroundings. Stepping on a piece of lose railing he lost his balance, the items in his hands clattering on the metal.

Cursing under his breath, Becker heard the creatures react to the noise.

"Frick."

In the dark he saw them make a beeline in his direction, part of him wanted to grin smugly that he was too high above them, the other part, his warier side, was warning him not to underestimate anything that had come through an anomaly. It wasn't long before he was shown the true dangers of the thick claws the creatures sported, not stopping at the wall the creatures pressed their feet against the hard concrete, claws digging in, enabling them to climb.

"Double frick."

Leaving the anomaly detector on the ground and scooping the closing device under an arm, he used the free hand to grab his EMD and start attacking the creatures.

* * *

><p>Okay! I'm reserving the right to take *forever* to update this story as I really want to do it justice!<p>

Let me know what you think.

Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, okay! I give in to peer pressure already! Here's another chapter!

It seems that everyone is expecting these creatures to do something pretty drastic to our favourite Soldier.

But are any of you right?

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"<em>For gods sake Becker! Watch out!"<em>

Becker ground his teeth together, watching the creature in the corridor in front of him.

"I'm _trying_ to, Jessica." He shot his EMD again. "Can you get me out of here?"

"_Of course." _She spoke with confidence but he heard a slight worry rising.

"What is it?"

"_No, no it's okay. South. Go south. There should be another corridor that leads to a part of the building that's in development. For gods sake Becker RUN!" _

Heeding her words Becker turned. He was not going to be able to fight these things off for much longer. He just hoped the others would arrive soon. What was he thinking, taking on an anomaly by himself? Wasn't he the one who always warned them about the dangers? Wasn't he the one who knew, from first hand experience- multiple times over- how terrifying it was to lose a friend and colleague due to these things? And here he was tempting fate to force it upon them too.

As he ran he heard another creature approach rapidly, there was only a few paces between him and the next room which, he was sure, he would be able to defend better than the hall. Increasing his pace to an outright sprint he jumped though the green plastic that covered the door way.

His upper body started to travel faster than the lower and Becker threw out his arms to break his fall. But the floor never came. Turning head over heels to his back, the soldier had no time to panic, no time to wonder how long the fall would last for or if he would survive.

Faintly registering a terrified squeal of the chasing creature and the crash of the case which had been holding the anomaly closing device hitting the ground, he knew he was next.

-/-

"_Becker? Becker? Please talk to me!" _There was pure panic in Jess's voice.

"Jess?" His head was pounding.

"_Christ, Becker! What happened?" _

"There wasn't any floor, Jess."

"_WHAT?" _She was tapping furiously at her keys. Then, _"oh by the gods! I'm so sorry Becker! The plans said that this part of the building was to have been started two months ago. There have been delays. It…"_

"Jess? It's pitch black down here."

"_What? No. There should be south facing glass windows."_

"Well, I can't see anything."

"_There should-"_

"Well there should have been a floor too, _surely_?" It wasn't Jess's fault of course but his head was pounding and having no visual aid was worrying him.

Was there another way down? There was a faint rustling noise. Were the _things_ he was running from coming down? How far was it?

More importantly: Where the hell was his EMD?

-/-

Jess, back at the ARC, was fighting a panic attack. She had no idea was Becker was talking about. She had just found his position on the ground floor using a CCTV camera on the street outside and was watching him amble around. The soldier had been out cold for ten minutes during which time she had continuously asked him to respond. During that time the rest of the team had arrived at the site and were being a damn sight more successful at dealing with the incursion than Becker had been. Terrified for his wellbeing she sent Matt and Abby to find him.

-/-

Matt peered at him. "Can you see how many fingers I'm holding up?"

"I can't see anything! Would you all stop mucking about and turn on your lights!"

"Where's yours?"

"I lost it in the fall."

Matt sighed. "Sit down."

"Where exactly do you expect me to do that?"

Abby walked forward, took hold of his arm and lead him to an upturned box. "Sit."

He cautiously waved his hands behind him, sighing in relief as they found the box and he could confidently sit down.

"Becker. Would you open your eyes for me?" He did as told. "Okay, what do you see?"

He growled and spoke between gritted teeth. "I can't see _anything_."

Matt held his torch in a hand, using his fingers to minimise the light. Becker's pupils constricted but remained larger than normal. That didn't worry Matt, dilated pupils were normal after a fall or blow to the head.

"Look left? Good. Okay. Look right?" Matt sighed again, this time sounding extremely worried. "Abby, do you know what I'm thinking?"

"I don't know about eyes."

"I think it's trauma to the Occipital Lobe. Becker did you hit the back of your head when you fell?"

"Yea."

"Becker, I- I think we should get you back to the ARC.

"What is it, Matt?"

"Come on."

Becker felt the hands grabbing at him but he swatted them away. "What is it?" He spoke harshly but the response was nothing but silence. "Tell me!"

"I think you have Cortical Blindness."

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think!<p>

Please don't hate me for hurting him.

I love him as much as you do!

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

You know you've been writing too much when you try to type the word "Before" and end up with "Becker"!

Some of you guys caused me to shed a tear for our fallen hero. (E.g. Ooh Becker's blind. This is getting really good.)

How dare this be bringing you joy you horrible, sadistic, people!

Aah who am I to preach? I'm the one writing it!

Enjoy!

- also, those of you who have this on alerts: Review or I will name and shame.

Yes, I'm just that nasty. :D

* * *

><p>Becker sat on a bed in the medical wing of the ARC, head between his hands. He couldn't believe what was happening to him. Cortical Blindness. Jess had gasped in horror less than thirty seconds after Matt had delivered the blow. She had hit Google as fast as possible, the words streaming from her mouth into his ear as her automatic information relay kicked in.<p>

His eyes had the normal reflexes to light and dark, he could move them from side to side. All his muscles were in prefect working order.

It was his brain.

The thought was horrifying. His fall caused his brain to stop working properly. Information was being sent but it wasn't completing the journey. It wasn't something he could hope would heal in a month or so. It wasn't a normal physical injury.

He was blind.

-/-

Jess watched his face crumble in defeat from the other side of the door. She couldn't bear to open it. To walk inside and survey the damage she had caused.

There, in front of her, was the guy she was one hundred percent totally and utterly infatuated with and she'd caused him to lose his sight. The girl was sure that he was more preoccupied with that than anything else at the moment. but she knew the results of what she had done. Soon he would have no job. A blind man cannot be a security man. He can't detect threats, he can't drive, shoot, use a computer, write or even read. She started rocking backwards and forwards as the enormity of what she had caused hit her.

Gods.

He couldn't chose what to wear in the morning, he couldn't wash safely, he couldn't cook and even if he could how would he be able to eat without help?

Sure, some of them she was positive he would be able to do given time. But his life was totally changed.

"Jess?" She spun around to find Abby watching her in the hallway. "You need to go in."

"I-" She took a deep shuddering breath, wrapping her arms around herself. "I can't. It's all my fault, Abby."

"It was an accident, Jess. It wasn't your fault."

"But he trusted me and I made him-"

"-You didn't take a sledgehammer to his head. It was an accident and that's why you have to go in there. You owe it to him, to you. If you don't face him now you're not going to."

Jess realised in horror that Abby was right. She'd been planning on avoiding Becker without even realising it. In her head was already a neat list of problems in the ARC that needed to be attended to, ready to be provided whenever she wanted to escape from him.

"Go in there, Jess."

-/-

"Becker?"

His head shot up. "Jess? Is that you?"

"Y-yes."

His eyes darted around the area, searching but not seeing. "Where are you?"

Her heels clipped the flooring as she walked over to him, sitting on one of the chairs by his bed. His eyes followed the line of her movement but when she sat his head started to turn, uncertain of her exact location.

"I'm right here." She hesitated then took a hold of his hand.

They sat together in silence for a while, each lost in their own though. Becker still in shock from the sudden loss of a sense, Jess in melancholy thought of self blame. Soon, she started to cry.

-/-

It took Becker a while to realise why he was shaking, he thought it may have been his delayed response to the danger and it's effect. Then maybe he was having a side affect from one of the many drugs he had taken. Finally, he realised that it was originating in the hand Jess held. Her silent sobs wracking her body.

"Jess? Are you crying?"

She shook her head, tilting her face to hide her damp cheeks.

Becker grew worried when he got no reply.

"Jess? Jess, please."

He turned from his position on the bed, legs falling over the edge so he was sat facing her. He reached out his free hand to trace up the hand which still tightly held his other. Reaching her shoulder he trailed his fingers up her neck and across her chin. The side of his hands grew wet with her tears.

"Jess." Becker brushed his thumb up and over her cheek, trying to remove the salty liquid.

"I'm so sorry."

She flung her arms around him forcing him backwards onto the bed, his head smacking the metal on the other side.

"Oh god Becker! I'm sorry!" She helped him upright again, her fingers searching for any more damage she may have caused.

Yet, despite that, there was a small part of her relishing the excuse to run her hand through his hair. He stiffened beneath her touch.

"I think you ought to leave."

* * *

><p>Someone remind me not to eat sugar before I write autor's notes.<p>

I'm a tiiiny ickle bit hyper at the moment!

Let me know what you think!

(Remember my threat from before!)


	4. Chapter 4

Well, aren't you lucky bunnies! Another chapter!

I'm not going to name and shame today because I've only updated this less than 24 hours ago and just because I live behind my laptop doesn't mean everyone else does.

Sorry to those of you I quilted into reviewing!

Thank you lilnicki23 for **not** being intimidated by threats of naming and shaming and left a review none the less! :D

This is for andrewleepotts as disaster stuck earlier and -well what can I say- this story is a nice little pick-me-up!

Now for a little bit of our favourite boss...

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"Why's everyone so quite at the moment?"<p>

Lester appeared behind Jess's shoulder, watching the ADD screen and adjusting his tie.

"Becker." Her voice bespoke the fear that was wound up inside of her.

"How has the clumsy oaf messed up this time?"

Their was a hint of indifference in his tone.

Jess ran off, crying.

"Something I said?" Lester asked no-one in particular.

One of the ARC staff informed him of the Captain's predicament.

-/-

Over the next few hours Becker was forced to sit blindly- no pun intended- through hoards of people offering commiserations. It was only after he had been forced and struggled to eat a sandwich for lunch did his boss show.

"How are you doing?"

For the first time ever Becker heard sincere concern in Lester's voice as he spoke. He couldn't answer. He had been asked how he was so many times in the past hours. To start with he had been too numb to reply. Then, he would shortly snap "fine" although, as it was, he wasn't. He wasn't fine and he knew what Lester was about to say to him.

"Just do it, sir."

"Captain Becker, I-" There was a pause and Lester took a deep shuddering breath. It had taken him hours to build up the courage to visit Becker; the knowledge of what he had to say weighing down on his heart. And a day like this could break a man. "Due to the nature of your injuries you are no longer able to attend to your work at the ARC. You will receive compensation and-" He broke off again. "We are going to have someone come in who has connections with the blind community. They will do what they can to get you back on your feet, so to say."

A part of Becker grew angry. He wasn't having trouble getting onto his feet. He was having trouble _seeing_.

Sure, he knew that wasn't what Lester meant, it was just a turn of phrase, but he couldn't help the feeling of- he couldn't quite put his finger on the right word to explain it- annoyance, despair, the pain of hopeless.

"I get it, sir. But I don't need help."

"Becker, this isn't the time for pride."

"_Pride?_" The word was spat. "You think this has wounded my _pride_?" Becker sat straighter than before, eyes narrowing, but unseeing, in the direction of the man who was letting him go.

Footsteps approached as his voice rose.

"Becker?"

"Matt?"

"Yeah, it's me, mate." Matt turned to the other man and nodded in acknowledgment. "Lester."

It was a dismissal.

The boss stood up and left with parting words of apologies to Becker.

It was hard for him, something no-one else seemed to understand. It was hard to send these talented men out to fight the unknown, knowing that something drastic could happen to anyone of them. Lester hid so well behind his sarcasm that, sometimes, he managed to convince even himself that he did not care for them.

But he _had_ been shocked by Stephen's death, felt keenly the loss of Nick and he had been numb for a week after the loss of Abby, Connor and Danny. The feeling of regret when Danny- a man he didn't even like that much- didn't return with Scrappy and Daphne still caused stabs to his gut when he thought of it. Yet Sarah's death had, up to this moment, pained most. _She_ he had liked. But he liked Becker too. It was impossible for him not to, this man had increased ARC security tenfold, he'd saved the lives of many, many men and was responsible for returning him to his position as head of the ARC after Christine had replaced him. Lester had even gone so far as to say he wouldn't reopen the ARC without him, he had _that _much faith in the man.

He owed Captain Becker _so_ much and, he realised with a backwards glance at the two men from the doorway, he didn't even know his first name.

* * *

><p>Wasn't sure how this turned out. :

Let me know what you think!

Thanks my lovelies!


	5. Chapter 5

Another day, another chapter.

I realised I haven't done this yet- I don't own Primeval. If I did my life would be so much more interesting.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Is there anything I can get you?"<p>

"You know, Matt, you're the first person to ask me that."

Matt smiled sadly at his friend. "Can I?"

"Well…" Becker paused as if debating whether or not he should ask.

"If I can do it and it's not _seriously_ breaking the law, I will."

Becker didn't laugh. "In the car I was in…"

"Yeah, I can go there…"

"The floor compartment behind the drivers seat. There's a bag. Can you get it for me?"

"Consider it done."

There was the sound of retreating footsteps on the hard linoleum floor and Becker was confined to his head once more.

-/-

Upon hearing a decidedly _Irish_ chuckle, Becker was aware that Matt had returned, presumably with the bag he had asked for.

"Please tell me this isn't why you were running late for work today, mate."

"Why not? I've got to keep my sugar levels up."

Matt tossed the bag onto Becker's lap.

"So you went to a newsagents on the other side of town?"

"They do eight bars of chocolate for a pound! It's actually cost effective to go there, even with the fuel."

"Well, you could have gone for variety, I mean _Bounty_?"

"Not a coconut man?"

"Hell no."

The two men were thrown back into near silence as the air grew still around them. Becker was unable to continue such a light hearted conversation and Matt was struggling with things to say that were not paltry but still enough to distract.

"I've been fired."

"I know man."

"I need to pack up my things."

"Did Lester say…?"

"When? No, he didn't."

"Well, whenever you decide, I'm here to help."

Becker thought about the contents of his desk. There wasn't anything there he really wanted to keep.

Just a photograph.

And anyway, what use was that to him now?

After five minutes of deliberation he told Matt to throw it all.

-/-

Becker attempted to walk by himself though the ARC as he left the building for what he was sure would be the last time. He never imagined it would be like this; his last walk through the ARC.

He had always assumed he would die fighting a creature, protecting his friends. Or he would quit, the day that he lost his edge. Not once did he think that the last time he would see the ARC - he wouldn't see it. Keeping a hand firmly on the wall to his left, he counted the doorways he passed, confident in his knowledge of the building he protected. Turning a corner to what he was sure was the main corridor for the gym he crashed into someone.

"Oh!"

The soldier was pretty sure he wasn't the only one who had ended up on the floor.

"Becker? Oh my. I'm sorry I didn't see you there." Jess's words were out before she could stop them and she audibly gasped as they registered in her own head. "I mean- I mean, like I did _see_ you there, well, _obviously_ I didn't or I wouldn't have walked into you but, oh, um… oh here, let me help you. Careful, there's a load of paper on the floor."

She told him to stand still while she gathered up the sheets, in the hope he wouldn't slip up on them. It was in that moment when Becker truly started to feel helpless. He, an army man, who had taken lives, fought prehistoric monsters and survived future predator attacks, was trapped to the spot in case he fell over on some _paper_.

The events of the last eight hours meant that _Jess_, the girl scrambling at his feet, was more suited to protecting the team than he.

The knowledge hit him like a blow. Becker's hands clenched at his sides and he deepened his breathing in an attempt to calm himself. He was useless. A numb sense of pain took over him as he absorbed the thought.

"Okay, I've got it all now." There was a pause as Jess's heels clacked on the ground, she was rocking onto her toes and then back down. "Do you, uh, do..?"

"I'm _fine_, Jess." He snapped sharply. "Go."

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think!<p>

And no bashing me for having Becker bash people, he's not exactly the most level headed eprson at the moment :)

Thanks guys!


	6. Chapter 6

Well yeah.

I cba to figure out something to write here.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Focus!" Jess sighed as she attempted to do the paperwork necessary for Becker's accident.<p>

"_Go."_

He had been so dismissive of her.

"_I think you ought to leave."_

Both times.

The expression on his face as he waited for her to pick up the paper had caused an ache in her heart. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose her sight.

When she was little Jess would walk around her house with her eyes shut, arms outstretched in front of her, trying to see if she could walk around without being able to see. It was a little game, struggling to make it downstairs without falling, turning a corner in the hallway without hitting the sides and scramble for a door handle, just trying to see how well she knew her own home.

But she would always cheat, every time she would crack open an eye just to make sure she wouldn't harm herself.

"_I think you ought to leave."_

God. Why did she make such a mess of everything? Last time she did something stupid she nearly got herself and Becker blown up. Now she had managed to make him blind.

And he hated her.

Jess took a deep shuddering breath, tears stinging her eyes.

He hated her.

"Jess?"

She kept her eyes down, watching the desk in front of her.

"Jess, go home."

"I don't need to, Matt." Her voice was choked, thick and quite.

"You're crying." It was said as a fact, not a reason to send her home. Raising a hand to her face she realised he was right.

"I don't need to. I can-" she took a deep breath, "I can do this."

Brushing her cheeks, Jess set herself back to the keyboards. Matt placed a hand on her shoulder, thinking of the right words to reassure her that it _would_ be okay. Then Emily called his name and the moment had passed.

-/-

Becker's phone rang as he entered his bedroom. Fumbling for a few moments he managed to press the accept button and held the phone to his ear.

"_Hey babe. You haven't answered any of my texts."_

He sighed, how the hell was he going to explain this?

"I couldn't read them."

"_That's BS and you know it! Your phone is brand new, it's not exactly as if it's off either is it? Oh, this is low, Becker. If you just wanted to break up with me you should at least have the decency to say."_

Why, again, did he have a high maintenance girlfriend?

"I mean that I actually-" He broke off. "Would you come over?"

"_No! Urgh, seriously, Becker. You're always making demands from me. For once would you stop thinking about yourself and think about my needs? You spend all you time at work. You never have time for me. It's just not fair on me."_

"I'm blind, Marianne."

"_You're pathetic. You know that right?-"_

"Mari, I mean it. I- I had an accident earlier and-"

"_You conveniently lost your sight and couldn't reply to my texts. Sure, sure I understand. God, you're so immature."_

"For- URGH! Would you stop being such a precious little flower? Just for once? I have lost my _sight_. I've lost my job. I've lost…" Becker let out a harsh breath, falling backwards onto his bed as it all overtook him.

"_What the hell did you go losing your job for. See this is exactly why I've had problems with us dating. You're always so… So… STUPID! I've had it with you. We're over."_

The line went dead.

Becker's phone fell numbly from his hands to the bed beside him. Could this day get any worse?

-/-

That night Jess lay awake in her bed, a dull throb aching in her chest. As she tossed and turned she was unable to shake the oppression weighing down on her. She felt old. Old and weak and no matter how she lay, her heartbeat thumped in her ears, making any attempts at sleep futile.

Curling up into a ball, Jess pressed her hands over her ears, hoping, preying that the noise would go away. She started to rock as a chocked sob crept to the back of her throat. The girl thrashed slightly on her bed, anxious to keep the gnawing pain inside, not yet willing to let it out.

But it just built.

And built.

And built.

Until eventually she screamed.

It was a long, soulful, scream of despair. Her stomach knotted in on itself as if attempting to give her some of the pain she had inflicted on the man she cared for. Her throat scratched, air ripping at the sides on it's fleeting journey. Tears rolled out of her eyes, the angle at which she held her head forcing some to sting their way into the other, before mixing with rapidly forming sweat and tracking through her hair.

It was only when lack of oxygen forced her to stop did Jess quieten down, still rocking in the pain of her actions.

* * *

><p>I think the words you're looking for are "Poor Jess!" and "B*tch!"<p>

The next chapter I'm not going to put authors notes on. Mostly because I like it, I wrote it all in one sitting (minus the first paragraph which I've shamelessly stolen from another story I've written!) and I haven't edited it since as I'm happy with it. I think the authors notes will take away from it and I'm not planning on doing that!

-/-

And all of a sudden I've lost the will to continue writing this story after finding another story in which a creature incursion causes Becker to lose his sight.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a bright summer's day. The trees in the park had been highlighted by the summer sun, vibrant, full of life and the yellow flowers that bloomed in the borders looked as if they had been picked straight out of a painting. It was the bluest of blues above his head, with small streaks of white chasing aeroplanes.

Looking around, Becker found his team waiting for him, Abby clasping one of Connor's hands in both of her own and Matt grinning happily with an arm slung over Emily's shoulder. Finally Jess, solid blue short sleeve top, high red skirt with green belt and heels far too high for her own safety. Together they all started walking.

Before he knew it, they were ambling along a beach, he didn't question how they got there but there they were. Somewhere in the walk he had taken Jess's hand in his own and was smiling at the feel of her fingers brushing gently over his skin. Observing her, he saw the way the sunlight reflected from her hair giving the deep colour an unimaginable number of layers. She glanced up and blushed as she noticed him scrutinizing her, the red giving her skin a soft glow and her eyes sparkling brighter than the pinpoint lights currently dancing over the waves.

Just ahead of them, Emily was indulging in an ice-cream, the heat causing it to melt over the edges and onto her fingers. Matt laughed at her inexperience in 'fighting summer ice-cream cones.' Something, he said, most people ought to have had the privilege to refine in their childhood. Without warning, he leant forwards and licked the rim of the cone, stopping the flow of the no-longer-iced cream. Emily scalded him, so he went a step further and licked one of her chocolate and mint covered fingers. She shrieked in laughter and tilted the ice-cream onto his nose, leaning in to kiss it off.

To their right, Connor had pulled Abby over his shoulder, threatening to throw her into the sea for an offhand comment she had made. As he began to run towards the ocean Emily and Matt took off after them. Whether to protect Abby or help Connor, Becker didn't know.

That was when Jess started to let go of his hand.  
>"Where do you think you're going?" He tightened his grip and pulled her towards him.<br>The colours around them started to fade; turbulent greys, dark mustard yellows and tumultuous greens zigzagged across the scenery, tearing at the world around them.  
>The wind picked up, whipping Jess's hair across her face and into her dark, humourless, eyes.<br>"I have to go with them."  
>A stab of pain caught him in the chest. He pulled her closer, wrapping his other arm around her waist.<br>"Don't leave me."  
>"Becker."<br>Her words were breathlessly spoken, no more than a whisper. She placed an arm around his neck, pulling his head down to press a small kiss on his lips.  
>"I've already gone."<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Really glad most of you followed that last chapter!

My anonymous reviewer. There's a button in the top right hand corner saying "sign up" that's what you want!

Do enjoy the next chapter of Becker angst.

-/-

He woke the next day in confusion. A dark weight pressing upon him, Becker lay still for an immeasurable length of time, trying to figure out what was unnerving him so much. He had dreamt the last night, that much he was sure of and part of it made him feel queasy. Giving up he opened his eyes, raising a hand to shield them from the sun he felt on his face.  
>But the sting of the first morning light never came.<br>There was nothing.  
>And that's when reality came crashing back down upon him.<p>

Becker pushed himself to a seated position pulling himself backwards on the bed to rest against the headboard. What was he going to do? He lent his head forward, eyes resting in the heel of his hand.

God, he felt useless. Why did this have to happen to him? Why like this? He could have been taken by a future predator attack. If only he had been injured the day they rescued Jack, in the future, saving someone even against his own wishes. He had been ready to die that day; taking off his silencer and running.  
>Or if he had died with Sarah.<br>The two of them.  
>Together.<br>But no, he wasn't allowed the same honour as Sarah. He didn't get to nobly die trying to rescue his friends.  
>He got to fall and hit his head.<br>His nails started to dig into his forehead. Tears of pain and anguish leaking into his hands.  
>Great, he thought wryly, at least he could still cry.<br>He couldn't take his own sarcastic thoughts, couldn't stand to try and make light of the situation. Becker started to hyperventilate at the torment inside him.  
>As if he hadn't just lost everything in one go.<br>Even Marianne.  
>How he loved her.<br>How he hated her!  
>Their relationship had been built on so many levels before he discovered how shallow she was. It was too late for him, he had already become infatuated. He didn't mind that she was a high maintenance girlfriend for the most part. He had the ability to maintain her. It had been the past few months that their relationship had been straining. She couldn't stand his work at the ARC and he was finding it harder and harder to keep his feelings for Jess under control.<br>Marianne was sure and confident of her beauty, she knew what she wanted and would do anything to get it and she wasn't afraid to say when she thought something was wrong.  
>Just like him.<br>It was the reason behind so many of their blazing rows. Both found it so easy to say when they disagreed, so sure of their own opinion.

That being said, Jess wasn't afraid to argue her side. But the manner in which she did was so, so mild, so calm, almost like she knew from the start that she would win.  
>Lovely, bright, colourful, Jess.<br>Sweet, beautiful, Jess, who didn't seem to understand the affect she had on men.  
>As if he had <em>any<em> chance with her now.  
>If only he had broken up with Marianne before. He had been thinking about it for a few weeks and had finally decided he would after hearing Jess's concern about the puddles the morning before…<br>The morning before? Had it really been so recent?  
>Stopping his listless rocking, Becker lifted his head from his hands, glancing at his alarm clock.<br>He screamed in frustration at the innocent action.  
>Fury at the entire mess his life had become controlled him. Reaching out an arm he groped around for the offending object who's bright lights had been his only companion throughout many sleepless nights. Meeting his target he pulled at it, hearing the table, on which it stood, clatter to the floor as the clock's lead was ripped from the socket. It wasn't enough. How dare it mock him, still sat there by his side, surely shining away as it always did?<br>He threw it as hard as he could against the wall opposite, smiling sadistically at the crunch it made. But it wasn't enough.  
>Trying to fight his way to the side of his room where the pieces scattered the floor, Becker dropped to his knees, intend on doing more damage.<br>Only when he forced a foot through his bedroom door did he finally stop.

* * *

><p>Yep you know the drill guys!<p>

Lemme know what you think and review please.


	9. Chapter 9

My anonymous reviewer- I hope you get your account up soon then I can call you by your pen name. As it is; thank you for your lovely reviews!

And thank you everyone so far who's left me a review! You guys are wonderful!

Enjoy this next chapter.

-/-

After failing to have breakfast, he stumbled his way back upstairs. Becker knew he could shave, he had done so since he was fourteen years old. He could do it with his eyes shut. Which he was going to prove, right this second. Reaching into the compartment he stored his few toiletries in, he pulled out his shaving foam and, holding it over his left hand, he pressed the top.

The man swore as foam squirted in the wrong direction covering the hand holding the canister. Dropping it into the sink he rubbed his hands over his face multiple times, getting as even and full coverage as possible.

Next, Becker reached for his razor, cursing again when it clattered off from his sink and onto the bathroom tiles. Using a hand to steady himself on the towel rail he leant over and reached around on the floor. Finding his prize, via several cuts to his fingers, he straightened, just missing the edge of the basin with his head.

The first pull of the blade over his skin seemed perfect; it was the second that sliced him deeply along the cheek.

Cursing loudly he reached for the taps hoping to clean his hands before he attempted to stop the bleeding, pain making his eyes water as shaving foam sunk into the tear. Without thinking Becker leant his head forward and quickly brought his hands behind the flow of water, splashing it over his face. He realised a moment too late that it was scalding hot. Falling backwards, he pulled a towel off the rail and pressed it against his face.

A knock on his front door caught his attention though his pain.

"I'M COMING."

He somehow fought his way to the front door. Then spent moments struggling with the handle through his bloody fingers before remembering that it wasn't even locked.

"Who is it?"

"Matt."

"It's open."

"Shit, Becker, what happened?" Matt's sharp inhale of breath convinced Becker that he looked worse than he thought.

He really did. His hair, mostly greasy from his lack of showering in the last forty eight hours, stuck up at odd angles, while the front was stuck down to his forehead, still red from the hot water. Blood and shaving foam still dripped along the side of his face, down his neck and onto the old, scraggly shirt he wore.

"Shaving."

"Crap. Siddown." Matt took a hold of his friend's arm and lead him to the kitchen. Seating him on a wooden chair. "Where's your first aid kit?"

"Next room, cupboard over the washing machine."

Matt quickly dealt with his friend's cut before deciding how to approach the subject of his blindness. He knew that Becker didn't want to accept help and he knew that he needed time to come to terms with the loss but he needed to come to terms quickly.

He was sure that Becker could do everything he had before, minus the driving and possibly with less accurate shooting. But if, _if_, he could calm himself enough to try Matt was sure that he could teach Becker how to use his other senses and together they would rebuild his life.

"You going to try again now? At shaving that is." Matt had waved a hand in the direction of Becker's stubble before remembering it was a fruitless action.

"What's the point? I'll only bleed to death."

"Mature, Becker. When you've tried it a few more times you'll get the hang of it."

"Funnily enough, I'd like to keep my nose."

Matt sighed. "When are you going to learn to trust me?"

"I don't need to trust you. You need to trust me." He paused. "You needed to trust me."

There was a short silence where Matt reflected on Becker's words. How true where they? Did Becker never really feel the need to trust them? It made sense that they had to trust Becker, he protected their lives. From Becker's point of view it was different. He didn't _have_ to trust them, or even like them, he just had to keep them safe.

But the idea that Becker had been working with them all for so long and _didn't_ trust him was absurd. Hadn't his attitude changed after the EMD argument? Just as he opened his mouth, Becker spoke.

"Grab me that bottle, would you?" he waved an arm in the vague direction of his wine rack.

"It's a bit early for that isn't it?"

"What happened to 'if I can help I will?'"

Matt frowned. This wasn't going very well, giving up on the alcohol front, he went back to the comment he was going to make before.

"You _do_ need to trust me, Becker."

Becker clenched his jaw.

It was true and that was what he hated the most. He wasn't used to being reliant on people. He was used to being relied upon. But that had been torn away from him, without warning. After all, who would be mad enough to turn to him now?

He didn't want it. He didn't want to feel weak and Matt was making him do just that. Becker's resolve was made up. He was _not_ going to admit it. Not to Matt. Not to anyone. He could _not_ be made to feel weak. Becker had that much control at least.

"Go away, Matt." Becker's hands twisted into fists in his lap.

"I'm not going to, mate."

Fury started to build inside of him.

"I'm _not_ your 'mate.' Get out of my house."

"Just listen would you? I understand what you're going through. If you listen to your body- If you would just try-"

"Get the hell out of me house." Becker tried to keep the anger inside but Matt just seemed to be pushing him. How dare Matt say he understood? Why couldn't he listen to the control Becker was attempting to exert? As a result Becker's words were short and harsh.

"Becker, mate, calm down."

He snapped.

"YOU TRY BEING BLIND AND SEE HOW CALM YOU ARE!" If it wasn't an extremely tasteless comment to make, Becker would have described it as seeing red. How dare Matt try to tell him what to do?

"Becker, you just need to-"

"To what? What, Matt? What can I do? It's easy for you. You can still walk without hitting into things, you can drive, shoot a gun, you can go into your kitchen and pull a bowl from a cupboard without smashing the entire contents on the floor. You can do all the things that a three year old can do, read, write, draw-"

"A three year old can't wri-"

"SHUT UP, MATT! SHUT UP! ARGH! YOU DON'T HAVE ALL THE ANSWERS, YOU DON'T KNOW EVERYTHING! JUST GO AWAY!"

Becker's hands were fisting at his hair, eyes wide open and wild.

"You don't understand. You don't know. You don't…"

He was struggling for breath.

"Okay, Becker. You wallow in self pity if you want to. Buy yourself a load of alcohol, get drunk every night and sleep in a house of filth." Matt paused hoping that his harsh words were sinking in. He wanted Becker to fight this. "And when you get tired of having a constant hangover and being ill, when you decide to finally come to your senses- yes Becker I said the word 'senses' knowing full well you're missing one, why don't you sue me?- When you come to your senses and want a hand getting back to a normal life, I'll be here waiting to help. Call me."

He waited a few moments, hoping that Becker would ask him to stay, say that he wanted it already. When no words or actions were put forward he sighed and left.

-/-

I'm sorry people but this had to be done! Trust me Matt **does** love him!

Hey, hey if anyone get's bored waiting for another chapter why don't you have a gander at my one shot We're Not Disposable?

Anyway! Let me know what you think about this chapter please!

Thank you.


	10. Chapter 10

Seems you guys weren't fans of Becker having a go at Matt.

But don't you worry your pretty little heads over it! I will sit these boys down and have a chat with them.

My Anonymous Reviewer (I may start calling you ANR!) - read Uniform What Now? Connor makes an email account in chapter two... ;)

Enjoy a bit about Jess. Poor girl!

* * *

><p>"How is he?" Abby practically jumped Matt when he turned up to work.<p>

"He's not doing so well." He looked at the group gathered around him. Abby, Connor, Jess, Emily, Lester and a number of Becker's men all stood, worried for him. It was touching, it truly was and he hoped that Becker would see sense soon enough. Hoped that Becker would understand he had to fight, not just for himself but for all those who cared for him. Not to would be selfish.  
>Especially considering Jess.<p>

"He'd not going to be up to seeing anyone for a long while. He's…" Matt cast around for the right word. "Distraught?" Seeing Jess flinch he quickly changed his word. "Angry?" Her reaction was worse. He sighed. "Well, he's still in the shock stage, I guess. He'll be in a low place for a while as he comes to terms with it. I think we need to let him be. For a couple of weeks at least."

"Don't you think we should-"

"No, Connor. We don't go to him. He already knows we're here for him. He needs to accept the situation and then he'll come to us."

Connor and Abby exchanged glances. It wasn't like them to sit and wait, they wanted to go to Becker, make certain he knew that they were there. Matt was used to such a course; It took patience to complete a mission such as his. The two of them preferred action. They wanted to go to him, to tell him they were there, with him, to offer any comfort they could.  
>But as it was they trusted Matt. Understood that the future man had Becker's wellbeing in the forefront of his mind. Yielding to the him they agreed that they would stay away until Becker asked for them.<p>

-/-

Later that day the anomaly alarm started to blare. Jess, seated at the ADD, froze.

"_For gods sake Becker RUN!" _

She couldn't do it.  
>Horror struck her as the thought passed through her head. She couldn't operate the ADD. Not when she'd done what she had to Becker.<br>No.  
>She wouldn't. They couldn't make her. Shivers started to consume her body. She couldn't ruin anyone else's life.<br>Gentle hands lifted her from the chair and Connor took her place, hitting the keys with precision accuracy, relaying co-ordinates to the team.

-/-

Lester looked out of his office in confusion.

"Abby." He stuck his head out of the door. "What's Connor doing on the ADD? As far as I'm aware that's Jess's job."

"Didn't you read the report?"

Lester glanced down, pulling at the cuff of a sleeve, thinking of the wad of papers that were seated on the corner of his desk. He hadn't. He didn't want to know how his Captain lost his sight. He didn't want to know that the same fate could happen to any of his other team members.

Abby saw this and filled him in. "Becker took on the anomaly by himself. He was already in the area. He got cornered by a number of creatures and Jess told him where to go to get away from them. She told him to run. But the room she directed him to hadn't been built yet, there had been delays. That's how he fell and lost his sight."

"Jess… she blames herself?"

"Wouldn't you?"

-/-

Still frozen, the world around Jess sped up. Abby, Matt and Emily were racing for the cars with a handful soldiers. Connor looked at her, trying to judge if she would be able to resume her position at the ADD; he then continued sending instructions.  
>Ten minutes later and it was all over, Connor leaving her chair and giving her a half-hearted pat on the shoulder, unsure of what comfort he could offer.<br>Jess remained frozen.  
>She jumped in shock as a warm arm was placed over her shoulders but she turned into the body, none the less and cried. Another arm rubbed soothing circles into her back.<p>

"It's not your fault the builders were having too many tea breaks. Personally, I blame their superiors."

She stilled mid sob.

"Lester?"

Looking up Jess found she had just ruined one of her bosses less mentally scaring shirt and tie combinations.

"Now, we only have one field co-ordinator. One who was hired because she is, as she so modestly put it, 'the best'. You're not going to contend to what she claimed are you?"

Still shaking slightly, Jess backed away and lowered herself into her seat, watching Lester with wide eyes. He turned and left.

"And don't think you're getting paid for the last half hour!"

* * *

><p>I do love Lester. He <em>is<em> a softy at heart I'm sure!

I promise you I won't continue to be this mean... But it must get worse to get better!

Let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

Another update? Yeah!

I apologise in advance for what you're about to read.

ANR- go on make a hotmail account. Just to use for this. I promise you it's worth it!

Jet- Thank you, I'm glad you're liking the mean!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Two nights after the accident Becker started calling around. A bottle of Vodka, left over from a recent party, had been downed and the man was most certain that <em>now<em> was the time to inform everyone of his situation. Despite his resolve to tell all that he knew of his blindness, he knew that the only thing he would receive was pity. Unless he stopped them from wanting to pity him. Unless he sent them away.

Because pity was something that Captain Becker did _not_ require.

He immediately isolated himself from his family, speaking out all the harsh truths he had kept close to his chest for so many years. The affair he suspected his mother of having, his father's drinking problem, his eldest sister's infidelity the night before she was married, the other sister's inability to think about anyone other than herself, destroying all the relationships she had ever had, one by one.

And once all the damage that could possibly be caused was done, he made his way, alphabetically, through his friends.

-/-

No-one on the ARC team mentioned the calls to any others. They each felt theirs was a personal vendetta from Becker. They didn't have it in themselves to bring the subject up, the idea of admitting that he targeted them just hurt too much.

Abby received a call telling her that she was too impertinent for her own good and should remember that the creatures she looked after _should,_ by all rights, be dead.  
>Her fiancé was thoroughly put down by Becker's slurred words that he was "no more than a housewife" for the team. He "didn't belong out on the field" and "ought to know his place."<br>The team's poor co-ordinator cried for hours over the voicemail telling her she needed to grow the hell up and stop wearing so many damn bright colours. But Becker wasn't as cruel as he seemed. Not once did he mention her involvement in his accident.  
>Jess didn't pick up on it, though. She just assumed the reason for the call was retribution.<br>It was Lester who was shocked the most, he answered the call and was given an angry tirade that "it was about time he actually showed some god damn concern for his team instead of hiding away in his office."  
>Matt was the most understanding of the lot, deleting the message telling him to "go back to the godforsaken land he came from" without even listening to it. He knew Becker and knew the bed he would be making for himself. Matt wasn't going to subject himself to the broken man's ramblings.<br>Emily alone was unscathed from any phone calls, being the one team member who still did not have a personal number.

All that being said, the worst call he made- emotionally for him- was to Marianne.  
>"Please, love, please, take me back."<br>_"Who on Earth would want you now? You're damaged goods, Becker."  
><em>"I'm still me. I'm still the same man you were with for three years."  
><em>"I have needs. You can't deliver. I don't love you and never have. Leave me alone."<br>_"I have nothing else, Mari. Nothing but you, please."  
><em>"You're so stupid. Do you really think that's the way to win a girl? I want a man who can provide for me. I want a man who can drive me places, chose my jewellery, enjoy a film with. A man who can… Well,"<em> she had scoffed before she spoke her next words,_ "do what you used to do in bed. And I need a man who has plans for the future. A man with foresight. A man with sight."_

-/-

As the days rolled into weeks, Becker ignored all concern put his way. Drinking excessively, he rarely left the confines of his sofa. The few times he did would be to get more alcohol, relieve himself and pay for the takeaway pizza.  
>He never realised it, being blind, but the delivery service was happily cheating him out of money. He wasn't able to gauge- and honestly didn't care- which notes he was handing over, so on the day he placed a fifty pound note in the delivery man's hands he didn't complain at the three pounds forty change.<br>His health also deteriorated, as Matt had predicted. Spending most of the day lying on a sofa was a shock to his system which was used to hours of training. Gradually his built up muscles started to weaken, his weight increased and he was more susceptible to illness. Even though he stayed locked up in his own house cold after cold found him, his substandard living conditions making the entire situation worse.

* * *

><p>My lord I hate the woman who is a figment of my own imagination!<p>

And the pizza men!

I'm sorry!

Let me know what you think!

Thanks.


	12. Chapter 12

Another chapter in one day! - My internet has run out so I've borrowed on so I've decided to update while I can!

Alright people! Andrewleepotts reminded me that she was the one who planted the idea of this in my head therefore all blame for my torturing the ARC staff falls squarely on her shoulders. People, ready your EMD's!

And thank you all for the reviews for the last chapter! I loved the range of them from feeling sorry for everyone- **Minus Marianne of course-** to people wanting Becker to be punched!

Well none of that here but do Enjoy what you have!

* * *

><p>Back at the ARC they were struggling. No-one knew Becker's security system as well as the man who made it. Three times already they had had break ins where no-one could understand how the perpetrator managed to enter the higher-than-top-security building.<p>

Since she froze up, Jess's confidence had plummeted. Whereas before she was infallible in dire situations, now she struggled to keep her mind on the task in front of her. Twice had she found Lester speaking over the comms in her place, his laptop open in his office. She was losing her edge more and more with each anomaly and she couldn't cope with it.

Abby was furious when a couple of Becker's men killed three Meiconodon's. Mild tempered mammals of the Mesozoic era - specifically Cretaceous- the creatures had been trapped, terrified, with nowhere to go, anomaly having closed. Lack of communication within the team meant all of the men shot at the beasts with higher EMD settings than necessary.

Jess blamed herself.

That was only the showing surface of the problems facing the men who were once Becker's. A power struggle had emerged in the absence of a leader. While most were content with waiting until a replacement was chosen, a couple of the more ambitious men were fighting it out for the top spot. In the first week alone Lester was forced for fire three of the best soldiers there.

Faulty EMD's and lethal weapons were the next to follow, thanks to the lack of structure and order in the team. Then training fell to pieces. Despite the rigid selection program, which helped them identify military personnel who would be suited to the task of being a member of the ARC, the team were not able to performing the correct induction process. Five new men were killed in the first incursion they attempted.  
>Once again, Jess made the link between their deaths and her causing the absence of man who would have saved them.<p>

Connor was in a surprising state of care. It almost seemed as if he had truly heeded Becker's angry, drunken, words. Rarely did he play a large part in the missions and when he did he never did anything without Abby telling him to. In his head he decided it was time for him to be more careful. He had been surprised his call hadn't been worse. Didn't Becker resent the fact that after all the times Connor had falling off from buildings, crates, through the air, it was _he_ who went blind after one accident?  
>Well, if Becker couldn't be extra careful these days, Connor was going to do it for him.<p>

Matt didn't even have the time to be concerned about Becker. He would have been, but he was trying to pick up the slack in the armed staff, continue with his normal duties and look after the rest of the team, all the while, grudgingly searching for Becker's replacement whom Lester had ordered him to find.

Emily, on the other hand, was a Godsend. She was darting around the ARC picking up the broken pieces that had been left in Becker's absence. While no-one ever registered her presence they always noted the result of her actions. A bar of chocolate in Jess's draw, a completed order form for new ARC hardware that would have otherwise been forgotten and repair men showing up for little problems that had the potential to cause disaster.

All small things that helped keep the organisation working, keeping morals up and heads down.

It wasn't a long term solution but it was enough for the time being. Until they could all power through the shock, get back on their feet and have progress start again.

* * *

><p>Bear with me for one more chapter then we have another Jecker interaction!<p>

Let me know what you think!

Thank you all, again.


	13. Chapter 13

I think many people missed the arrival of Chapter 12 as I uploaded it on the same day as Chapter 11. If you're one of the people do go back and have a looksie!

ANR- go on! Get an account! It makes life so much easier! You don't have to use it for anything more than this! And thanks for the review for This Is Letting Go- I'm actually planning on taking it down and re-writing it as I don't think I did it justice.

Anyway! Conby here.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Three weeks after the accident Connor turned up at the ARC with a black eye and what he guessed was a fractured hand. Abby was almost beside herself with worry when she first saw his appearance.<p>

"Connor, what happened?"

He was still livid, jaw set and muscles clenched.

"Connor. Tell me." She pulled at his arm, trying to get him to the Medical bay.

"I hit him."

Abby stopped her attempts to blink at him in surprise. Since when did Connor have a temper and who on Earth did he beat up?

"Who, Conn?"

"Dunno."

Abby glared at him and started to speak, an undercurrent of a growl prompting him to take a step backwards. "Connor, who did you hit and why?"

"Can we not do this now?"

"Tell me, Connor!"

The couple had managed to enter the main hub area and the loud argument was casing people to stare.

"Listen, Abby." He took hold of her arm with his good hand, pulling her close to talk to her ear. "It's involving Becker and I don't want to talk about it where everyone can hear."

"Did you hit him?" Abby's question was to the point as was typical with her.

"No. Not Becker!"

"Who?"

"Not now, Abby."

She conceded and they waited until they had reached the medical bay before Abby asked him again.

"Some delivery guy."

Abby motioned her head in an indication that he should continue.

"I went to see Becker. I know Matt told us not to. But it's been three weeks now and still nothing. I didn't get that close to his house though. I could see enough." Connor paused to let out a deep sight. "God, Abby, he looked terrible. And this delivery guy? Taking pizza. Becker handed over some money. The guy gave Becker a couple of pounds change for forty! There was _no_ way Becker ordered one pizza that cost _that_ much!"

"He was short changing him?" Abby's quite spoken words betrayed shock.

"He's _blind_, Abby." Disgust at Becker's treatment laced his voice and Connor winced as a medic prodded at his hand. "How _could_ they?"

"How badly, Connor?" She gestured to his hand as evidence of how badly Connor had lain into the man.

"Enough for me to go to jail."

"CONN-"

"- But if they call the cops on me, the entire business goes down for what they've done to Becker. They're not going to the police."

"Connor," she sighed and opened her mouth as if to speak again.

"No, Abby. You can't tell me off for that. God, Becker doesn't even know it's happening. That's what's worst. I mean, you can't tell him that!" Connor's jaw clenched again and the muscles in his arms tightened as he tried to repress his anger at the entire situation.

-/-

Crying in a store cupboard was Jess. Hearing Abby and Connor's words through her comm set, broke the pieces of her heart. What had she reduced him to? No-one would have dared act towards Becker in such a way three weeks previous. How could anyone gather the nerve to rip off the stern, muscled soldier? Blind or not he was a formidable man, at least he was when Jess last saw him.

Had that much really changed?

Had Becker turned into the sort of person who was easily taken advantage of?

Matt had said to leave him alone and against her own wishes Jess had done just that. But enough was enough. She had to see him.

* * *

><p>You're getting it tomorrow! Maybe today if you're lucky.<p>

And HEY! I realised 22 people have this on alerts. I would like to know why I'm not getting 22 reviews per chapter! :)

Seriously, let me know what you think.

Thanks.


	14. Chapter 14

Okay people!

Because of the awesome reviews I've had today and because I _really_ can't wait to get these next chapters up. Another update today! Dayna H- You may say that! Thank you for the lovely review! I'm glad you're a fan! And thank you for the praise!

ANR- Connor did beat him up enough to be put in jail. Luckily they have something to hold over the man. Short-changing a blind Becker! *growls in disapproval*

Jecker here! - Hehe, I like introducing with a character pairing!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It had taken Jess over a week to gather the nerve to visit Becker. But she finally decided to set herself a time and day. She knew she <em>had<em> to visit him or she would never do it. Standing outside his door, she had hovered for fifteen minutes before tapping on the wood. Getting no reply she tried again and again until eventually it was pulled open.  
>She almost gasped when she saw the state of the once soldier. He was wearing slack, pizza stained, bottoms and a tight shirt that she <em>really<em> would have appreciated had he ever worn it at the ARC.  
>Preferably after returning safe from an anomaly site, a slight scent of sweat which only served to make him seem, if possible, more masculine.<br>She shook herself out of the thought. Now was not the time to be admiring the man, she ought to be on her knees, grovelling, begging for forgiveness. Taking a deep breath she allowed herself to raise her sights to his head.  
>His face, over all, was almost unrecognisable. A scraggly beard covered the lower half and his entire expression showed one of a lost man. His hair, which she dearly admired, normally brushed back to perfection, fell in disarray over his face and around his ears. There was the stale stench of alcohol hanging in the air, but Becker didn't look drunk. The truth was he had run out a couple of days previous and hadn't ordered anymore. Bags under Becker's eyes showed the lack of sleep he had gained of late and the puffiness suggested ill health. Now that Jess thought about it, he hadn't been able to do the exercise he was used to and his health was certain to decline because of it.<br>Yet another thing she was responsible for.

"Hello." Her word was meekly put forward as an offering.

"Jess? Is that you?" His eyes had moved to look vacantly along a line on which her mouth was found, the focus slightly off, as if he were looking past it. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you are." She lifted a bag between them before lowering it, realising her action was pointless. "I bought Chinese."

"Well, you've _seen_ me." Jess winced at his words as an arm reached blindly out for the door to close it.

She jumped forward. "Becker, please."

He froze, a hand on the door. "What?"

"Can I come in?"

There was silence for a few seconds and Jess watched a number of emotions flicker fleetingly across the face of the man opposite her, muscles in his face twitching as each emotion passed.  
>Then Becker pushed the door back towards the wall with a sudden force that make Jess jump.<p>

"You know what?" Although his words were forceful they weren't violent, they merely bespoke pent up frustration and annoyance. "Why don't you? Why don't you come in? Who am I to stop you from doing all the things that you still have the ability to do? Yes, Jessica, you _can_ come in."

Jess didn't know what to do, she hadn't meant to induce this reaction from the man.

"I- I'm sorry, Becker." She followed him into the building, confused as to whether or not she was really welcome.

He turned from her, not wanting pity. The lack of sight, coupled with the fast movement, cause him to wobble, taking a few steps to a side, turning more. He heard her move and felt a hand on his arm to steady him. He shrugged it off, trying to turn away once more.

"I'm just trying to help, Becker."

"Don't you think you've done enough?"

She flinched. Blind as he was, Becker knew it, he could _feel_ it. He wasn't sure how, there may have been a slight sound or there was a new tension in the air but he had seriously hurt her with those words. Jess sniffed.

"Fine then. Goodbye."

Becker realised a moment too late that he was stuck. He had lost which direction he was facing, being too engrossed with trying to understand how he could feel what she was doing. There had been no sound when Jess had left which almost made him feel as if she may have left the door open.

This is it, he thought. This was the moment he chose his fate. Did he reach blindly around and assume he knew best or did he finally start to use his head?

He chose that latter. It wasn't like him to have behaved the way he had for the past weeks. He was a do-er. He made his life happen. He was going to continue making his life happen. He _was_ going to figure this out. He had been shying away from trying because there were too many obstacles in his line of sight. He was afraid to fail. But _no more_. He would rather try and fail than not try at all.

Closing his useless eyes out of force of habit, Becker focused on what was around him. Upstairs he could hear the low hum of the overworking laptop that he had been meaning to replace. Turning his head to his left he smelt the scent of Chinese, he took a tentative step in that direction. He was rewarded with warmth on an arm. He was facing his windows, curtains still open with light from the early afternoon sun pouring onto him.

For the first time in a long while, exhilaration poured through him, he couldn't see, but he could. He had a build up in his head. It was something Becker was sure he would never be able to explain if he were a man with sight.  
>There was the slight taste on his tongue of the food Jess had bought, along with dust, rising in the sunlight.<br>On his skin and in his hair he could feel a slight breeze from the open window in the kitchen as well as the warm light. Beneath his bare feet, also, he could feel the warming effects of the sun along with slight graininess which only served to remind him how little attention he had paid to his house of late.  
>The smell of Chinese was overpowering most other scents but there was a faint- how to describe it?- musty smell that only exists in a city.<br>And when he listened, all the small sounds that once faded into the background of life came rushing forwards, the traffic in the streets, which was once a dull hum, roared in his ears, like waves launching themselves at rocks. The quiet whisper of wind, sneaking into his home like a silent thief, became clear, he could hear the patterns as it moved past him, around a corner and to his side he heard it fight its way up his stairs.

If he just listened to his body, to his other senses, he _could_ see.

* * *

><p>Wow! I wrote this bit *ages* ago. It's nice to finally be able to share it with you! - But people, No forgetting to review the last chapter too!<p>

I was SO excited to share this!

Let me know what you think! :D

Thank you all! You are truly wonderful!


	15. Chapter 15

I know a fair number of you have but please read Don't let go by Cengiz. English isn't their mother tongue but the quality of the story and the plot idea is AMAZING!

Go on, give it a shot!

Oh and people, please nag andrewleepotts about not sharing the most recent chapter of The Changing Face Of Lester wit the rest of the world. Sure, I got the chapter cause I've been reviewing (Insert smug face here) but I do understand the existence of ghost readers. But do make her happy, it will make a lot of other people happy too!

Alright! I'll stop ordering you to do things... :)

Now, this is one of the few times I'm going to switch "point of view" so to say and go back a little in time.

Enjoy another chapter of Becker coming to his senses!

* * *

><p>Jess watched in shock as Becker started to move. His words had hurt her, it was true and it was all she could do to stop herself crying. But, she was never really going to leave him until she knew he was okay. The fact that he honestly thought she would was rather offensive. She watched him twitch his head from side to side after she said she would leave, he was confused. Then, he closed his eyes.<p>

Jess stared at his rather visible chest as his breathing calmed, slowed and deepened. She almost leant forward in anticipation of what was to come, unable to remove her eyes from the man in front of her. He took a cautious step forward into the light and his eyes shot open. A kind of awe slowly spread over his face, lifting the features of the man who had looked so world weary just moments before.

Then, he edged to his landline, fumbled with the numbers and his mobile started to ring from it's haphazard position on a cushion. Jess looked on in interest as Becker rejected the first phone in preference of the second and started to call someone. As they spoke she used the opportunity to sip off her shoes. If she was going to get out without Becker realising she had stayed she couldn't do with them clattering.

She had never been good at Blind Man's Bluff as a child. But she nevet really saw her lack of ability to walk silent to be consequential, when would she ever have to escape a blind man's attention, right?

-/-

Becker found his house phone on the table by the kitchen door, carefully pressing the buttons necessary to call his mobile. It rang just behind him; the sofa, he guessed. Once that was found, he cut off the call, opened his cell and pressed what he hoped was his contacts button. Then, he started to feel his way over the small number buttons, frowning as he tried to distinguish between them, yet still quite pleased he had rejected his touch screen the week before his accident. Six, two, eight, eight. He hit the call button twice. Theory had it that he was calling Matt.

It was answered after two rings.

"_Becker?"_

"I understand now, Matt."

It was all he needed to say.

"_I'll be there in ten minutes."_

-/-

Matt was faster than he'd anticipated, reaching Becker's home within six minutes. What shocked him, however, was not the fact Becker's front door was wide open but the girl stood inside. Jess was standing, wide eyed in fear with a finger on her lips and a bag of Chinese hanging off the little finger of a hand which was clinging onto her shoes.

He raised a questioning eyebrow then accepted the situation.

"Becker?" He called out. "Your door was open. Umm… Has Jess been here."

Becker felt his way into the room from the kitchen. "Yeah. How did you know?"

The elder man smirked as Jess shook her head, silently pleading him not to say anything. He took the necessary step towards her to take the food from her arms.

It crinkled loudly and the girl flinched, screwing up her face.

"She left some Chinese by the door."

Jess blinked in relief, relaxed, sighed and smiled.

"I think she's paying for lunch."

Her smile fell as she realised the price for getting out undetected.

"I was wondering why the smell didn't go away."

Jess sighed again as Matt started to un-bag all the food onto the coffee table, making as much noise as possible. This was her time to escape.

The last thing she heard as she carefully pulled the door mostly shut behind her was Matt's gentle voice.

"So, how are we going to get you back at the ARC then?"

* * *

><p>So, we're sorting out Becker's problem! YAY!<p>

YouHaveLovelyHair- are you psychic?

Next chapter soon and I'm about to add a new regular. How are they going to help him?

Now, I'd love it if you did me that little task of hitting the review button!

Thank you!


	16. Chapter 16

I am sorry that this has a LARGE **A/N** at the end but it is nescessary.

Disclaimer. I do not own the following disclaimer. I have shamelessly stolen it from YouHaveLovelyHair.  
>Without permission!<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval so please don't sue me. Unless you're Ben Mansfield, then you can sue me but only if I can pay you any damages "in kind" (you know what I mean? Hehehehehehehe) :P

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Lawrence held Becker's arm, guiding him towards the building.<p>

The first step that Becker and Matt had agreed upon was increasing Becker's mobility. In short, he needed someone to have eyes for him; a guide dog. Becker had immediately thought of Lawrence. The man was one of the few friends who had been lucky enough to escape Becker's drunken calls in the previous month, Becker having accidentally skipped his name as he called down his phone book. Lawrence had been an animal friendly freak for as long as Becker could remember and he was pretty sure that if anything should happen to Abby - god forbid- _he_ would have been the first person that the soldier would have suggested for the task of caring for the animals.

Heck, if he didn't care for Connor like he really did, Becker would have tried to set the two up long ago- and it wasn't like him to play matchmaker.

"There are some pretty amazing dogs here, Becks, I'm telling you. You'll be back able to do everything you could before in no time."

He wasn't so certain. "Great I'll be able to shave again as they must've genetically engineered dogs to have opposable thumbs. Now why didn't I hear that one on the news."

"There's no need to be such a sarcastic git. I'm trying to give you a hand here."

"I don't want a hand or a dog. I want to be able to tell you what the colour red looks like, to see the way that a candle flame flickers in it's ever-changing manner. I want to be able to watch the sun go down from my apartment, to see the colours in the sky change through every colour imaginable, not feel it turn cold around me."

Okay, so maybe he hadn't made as much progress as he'd hoped when he started to use his senses.

But his silent self reprimand was ignored as Lawrence stopped them both and started talking to a receptionist.

-/-

There was a woman talking about guide dogs, about how they are chosen young so they grow with their owner so they learn better, learn faster but Becker wasn't able to listen for two reasons.  
>Firstly, he was certain the woman was a complete and utter idiot and he wouldn't bother listening to her even if she told him she could help him regain his sight.<br>Secondly, possibly the more important and less childish reason, he was overcome by the other noises and smells. There were many dogs in the area, of that he was sure, not only was there the noise of paws gently padding on flooring but also, Becker was surprised to find he noticed, the sound of their tongues cleaning themselves. On top of that, the familiar smell of fur.

Coming out of the discovery of his heightened senses, he faintly heard the woman introducing the most recently trained dog, followed by the sound of a door opening.

"She hasn't been named yet, we normally allow the owner to do that, finds something meaningful between the pair and-"

Becker zoned out again, he understood the way bonding works between a man and his dog. He didn't need that girl to tell him that.  
>He was blind, not stupid.<p>

-/-

The puppy jumped up at Becker. He hissed as he felt the paws make contact with his thigh but was pleasantly surprised to find the dog wasn't really putting its weight on him.

"It seems she likes you." Lawrence was grinning at the dog's attraction to the man.

Becker felt the dog's nose press against him, first at the bottom of his stomach, then a hand and finally the dog shoved it's nose into his pocket and jumped back down.

It only took him a few seconds to realise what had been removed, the small, bite size, chocolate bar he had forced into his pocket earlier that day.

"You know," he spoke in a matter of fact voice, "chocolate is really bad for you."

He dropped down onto his knees, hands looking in front of him for the puppy. Finding her, he ran his hands over to determine her position. Moving his hands towards where he assumed her face was, Becker gently pulled the still wrapped Bounty bar from her mouth. He wiped the bar on his trousers to remove the dog's spit and opened it. The puppy waited patiently for the chocolate to be revealed and then pressed against Becker's hands with her nose.

"Patience, girl. You can't have it all. It's not good for you." The ex-soldier took a bite of the bar, leaving a small bit in his palm. Carefully closing his fingers around the piece, he found the puppy's nose and finally allowed her access to the treat.

"Aren't you a gentle girl, eah?" He reached around to rub her behind the ear.

Then, for the first time since the accident, Becker smiled.

* * *

><p>This was one of the first scenes I wrote for this story. Yes, that's right cruel me has put you through all this hell knowing full well that <em>this<em> is what would make Becker smile!

So this is the end of Line Of Sight. But do keep an eye out because the next story is **soon** to start. I've already got 11 chapters (mostly) ready for you so be alert!

Yes, I do like to be prepared before I start uploading. I have a word document with nearly 100 pages. Less than 25% are this story :)

Please let me know what you think!

Also, I've been reminded that I have to do a follow up to The Question Game. But I need questions for it! Please leave a review on the existing story or PM me with Questions :)

Thanks everyone. You are STARS!

That's: Andrewleepotts, Beth Becker, Heyarandomgal, YouHaveLovelyHair, ANR, Dayna H, cc-charl, lilnicki23, SolarLunar, Cengiz, Primevalfan32, Katy-alice Cullen (Where have you disappeared to?), Jet Becker, WildGypsyWoman12, pinkcat4569, Esmerelda Diana Parker, The Sheep Of Destiny (I hope you still kept on with this story after Becker's dream confused you), ArodLoverus2001, Bethski, Me (No not ME, me. As in someone who used "Me" as a name to leave a review!), juls124, Simp007, MouseyJayne, MissGracieKathy (I forgot you'd been reading this!), Skay123, rika08, Kim, TimidWolf (Are you still reading this?), K. and last but not least ellie199620.

(Why have you not all reviewed EVERY chapter? With the exception of ALP and YouHaveLovelyHair (minus chapter1) ;D )


End file.
